Conventional car speeder system, as shown in FIG. 1. When a driver steps on the accelerator pedal (1), it turns the accelerating pump actuating rod (22) through the steel rope (11) and the crank (12) to drive the pump (2) of the carburetor or the fuel ejector for accelerating; when the foot of the driver leaves from the accelerator pedal (1), the carburetor or the fuel ejector (2) makes the car to start decelerating by means of the inertia effect of the return spring (21) on the actuating rod.
The present invention relates to an automatic car speeder system, which is to make use of a speed controller to control the action of a solenoid valve according to the signal from the current so as to drive a DC servo motor to make a clockwise rotation or a counter rotation; to make use of a selector switch to control the car for regular speeding or automatic speeding; to make use of a servo motor to turn a pulley wheels set to drive the accelerating pump actuating rod for automatic accelerating or decelerating; to make use of a pulley wheels set to connect with said DC servo motor and the accelerating pump actuating rod for reciprocal driving; to make use of a switch of the braking system to control the action of the servo motor and the action of speed control according to the signal from the current; by means of the stable rotation of said servo motor to let the accelerating or decelerating of the car be stably performed to not only reduce the consumption of oil fuel, the accumulation of carbon in car engine and the happening of engine wearing due to improper operation but also to prevent the accident resulted from the error of novice drivers to press on accelerator pedal while intending to step on brake pedal.